


Purpose

by fajrdrako



Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fajrdrako/pseuds/fajrdrako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all missions are equal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purpose

Bond was determined, this time. He was always a man of strong intent: but this was greater than ever. He would do this, regardless of MI6 orders.

This wasn't just one man against another. Bond wasn't simply facing an enemy spy of equal skills and different allegiance. Silva was a madman who had desecrated Bond's territory, blown up his Aston Martin, insulted, attacked, and endangered M. This was a man who had blown up the MI6 offices from sheer mischief.

Saving England from harm was important, but this was more than that. This was within the family.

This was personal.


End file.
